dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Angry Kamehameha
& & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Final Shine Attack Last Emperor Maximum Flasher Saiyan Aura Blast' }} is one-handed version of the Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan form. Overview First, Goku draws his hand back to his upper side and charges a yellow energy sphere. Then, he shouts "YOU FOOL!" as he brings his hand forward and fires an emanating yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Usage and Power Goku uses this attack against 100% Full Power Frieza. After Frieza is accidentally bisected by his own Death Saucer, he begs for mercy from Goku, who reluctantly shares some of his energy with the tyrant and flies away. Though, Frieza does not accept defeat and attempts to kill Goku with Last Emperor, but a furious Goku yells "You fool!" and counterattacks with the Angry Kamehameha, overpowering Frieza's attack and seemingly destroying the tyrant. However, it is later revealed that Frieza survived but heavily injured and floating in the space. In Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan 4 Goku used a similar move on Golden Great Ape Baby to shoot off his tail. Video Game Appearances The Angry Kamehameha is named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where its color is changed to blue. It is one of Super Saiyan Goku's Blast 2 attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and his Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The attack also appears in the ''Raging Blast'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, where its color was reverted to that of the anime. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, it is called . In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 it appears as one of Goku's Ultimate Skills under the name which Goku can use in his Turtle Hermit Gi (Go) 4 skillset (which represents Goku during his battle with 100% Frieza). Goku can use it in both his base form as well as his Super Saiyan Awoken Skill transformation. Goku performs the technique left handed like in the original manga and anime. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Goku's Custom Skillset by purchasing it in Partner Customization. As part of the Super Pack 1 DLC, can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in New Parallel Quest 101: "Seeking Fighters for Tournament!" or by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop. As it does not use up Ki (it has no ki cost listed in its skill information either) when performed, it can only be used once per battle and only when the enemy has reached low health (though not mentioned in its description the skill remains unusable until the opponent has reached low health) which fits with its use by Goku during the climax of his battle with Frieza in his 100% Power form. As such, it is a hit-or-miss attack and functions like a reverse of Last Emperor (which activates when the user is at low health instead). Both Breaker Energy Wave and Last Emperor are unique in that they can only be used once during a battle, cost no ki to perform, and remain unusable until certain conditions are met. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it is used by Super Saiyan Goku in a Dramatic Finish against Frieza on the Destroyed Namek stage. In order to trigger it, Super Saiyan Goku must KO Frieza with a neutral heavy attack, which if successful triggers a reenactment of the climax of Goku's battle with Frieza where Frieza fires Last Emperor at Goku, who counters it with an Angry Kamehameha. This technique appears in Dragon Ball Legends ''as Super Saiyan Goku's Special Arts move where Goku can perform the technique to counter his opponent's attacks. Successfully finishing off the opponent with this move will result in a Legendary Finish. Trivia *It's debatable that the Angry Kamehameha may not be in fact a variation of the Kamehameha, as it doesn't have usual features of a typical Kamehameha wave, but just a powerful energy wave technique, which is also implied by being named Breaker Energy Wave in ''Xenoverse 2. *Interestingly, while in the manga and anime the blast was fired from the left hand, it is right-handed in video games (with the exception being Xenoverse 2 and cutscenes in Budokai and Burst Limit). *What Goku shouts before using the move varies in some games. In Raging Blast he shouts "Darn you!", in Raging Blast 2 he yells "I'm angry!", in Ultimate Tenkaichi he shouts "Why you...", in Xenoverse 2 he shouts "You idiot!", and in FighterZ he shouts "You moron!". Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves